Animal Crossing: Mystery Town
I'm sure everyone has had a gaming console of their own and have enjoyed playing a variety of games. My first console ever was the Sony Playstation given to me by my uncle where I began my adventure as a gamer! Some years after I upgraded to the Nintendo Gamecube. I can tell you it was an amazing console! Bringing so many original titles such as Super Mario Sunshine, Kirby Airirde, Luigi's Mansion, etc. Don't get me wrong, the Playstation was great! But the Gamecube brought another level of excitement to gaming. One particular title that grabbed my attention almost right away was called Animal Crossing. Man, I can tell you this game was an absolute joy to play! Although, it had been slow at first. Wanting to explore the game, I eventually got to that point. I created more than one avatar to play through the game with. Unfortunately, I experienced many horrific incidents that pushed me away from ever playing this game again! As I began the game I traveled in a train with a cat named Rover. Then he asked me several questions from what my name was and the name of my home which I named Hell (very cliche I know but hey I thought it was funny at the time). I then arrived at the train station where I said my goodbyes to Rover and was sent off into the new town. As I walked into town I was greeted by the mayor of the town, receiving a warm welcome and wishing me the best. Only having a short time to explore the town, I met up with a raccoon named Tom Nook. He introduced to my small but decent house. He asked me to run errands for him in return for bells to pay off my loan for my house. I accepted, not that I had a choice. My first errand to run was to introduce myself to the fellow townsfolk. I hadn't got to doing that and I was looking forward to. They all left a great impression and welcomed me into their town. One of the villagers that found a place in my heart was a bunny named Bunnie. I was really looking forward to possibly developing a closer relationship with this animal. Please don't judge me, I was young at the time. Being quite lonely I developed emotions for this in-game character. Shortly after I continued to run these simple but annoying tasks for Nook, I was then given my share of bells as promised. One task he had me complete was rather strange. He had me obtain an axe from one of the fellow villagers and deliver it to him. To wonder what kind of intentions Tom Nook possibly had with an axe was odd. In other instances he had me deliver or obtain items such as furniture or letters. But this one lead to several strange occurrences. As the days went on I continued to progress throughout the game. Stuff like paying off my house and finding different ways to obtain bells. Ways such as fishing, bug catching and fossil digging. Most of the time, I was lucky to find a prehistoric dinosaur in the ground! But other times I found a useless leather boot. Aside from completing my daily tasks, I begin to make friends with the fellow townsfolk and kindle the romance with my sweet dear Bunnie. As our relationship grew closer she had become a reason to turn on my Gamecube every day and made seeing her a daily task. Months went by and all seemed normal. My house was at its final stages of development, making me proud of what I had done. With my three story house and my relationship with Bunnie stronger than I ever felt I had nothing else to accomplish. Feeling rather tired, I felt it was time to end the day when it almost slipped past my mind that it was Saturday. The day K.K. Slider, the white mysterious dog, comes through and plays a couple of tunes! I quickly ran over to the town entrance and found him sitting down, guitar in his hands. As I spoke to him, he gave the option to listen in to only one tune. He began to play and this song was one I never heard before on any of my previous playthroughs. Hearing this song soon filled my body with dread. This song... it was.. was.. terrible, sounded like shrill screeching and in between the constant noise was distant muttering very difficult to understand, as if a message was to be conveyed. I shut off my system soon after that unbearable noise that could hardly be considered music at all. Waking up Sunday morning, I decided to turn my Gamecube back on. I was relieved not having to encounter that dog again after what occurred last night. I took a stroll around town greeting my neighbours, only to discover the saddened looks on their faces and wondered why. Speaking individually to them, I didn't get much responses from anyone as every conversation was cut short. I even went to my sweet Bunnie's house only to find her in the same expression on her face but with tears rolling down her face. I tried to ask her what was going on, but she wouldn't give me any answers either. I felt hopeless at this point. With my town in a deep depression I didn't what to do. I went up to the mayor's office, hoping to find a solution, but he wasn't there. I turned around and came across the billboard. There was a very ominous note posted on there that read "Please help me, he is after me... someone, please!" The letter seemed to be anonymous with no signature at the bottom. After reading the letter that sense of dread quickly returned. I thought about what could possibly be going on! Heading back to my house, I noticed one of my neighbour's houses had disappeared. I was trying hard to remember who had been living there. Then it came to me. Alfonso, the alligator. Going back to that letter... had it been him who had written that letter asking for help? Is that why everyone was in utter distress? Next day came by and it seemed as if things got worse. More houses were disappearing, the villagers with the same emotion as the previous day. But... the letter! It was gone! As if someone had taken it down! But why? Why wouldn't the word spread around town and alert the Mayor? I knew I had to get to the bottom of this! Aware that I was completely done paying off my loan, Nook demanded more bells. That had made matters much worse. Why would he demand more from me when I had already finished the loan? What the hell? After being informed by Nook about it, I went to go dig up fossils. It had become my main source of income, although it felt rather important being able to contribute some of the fossils over to my local museum. I dug up a couple of prehistoric treasures and headed over to museum where I encountered Blathers, the owl. I handed him the fossils as he always informs you which type of dinosaur it happens to be. Unfortunately, he didn't say anything. All that came out in his speech bubble was three little dots (...) and nothing else. I was confused and continued to ask him again but he would give me the same response. He did end up keeping the fossils, but since he didn't want to tell me what dinosaur I had discovered, I thought I'd go check them out myself. As I entered the right side of the museum... what I had seen next was truly horrendous! Inside one of the glass cases... was the corpse of my good friend Kiki, the black cat and alongside her was Admiral, the grouchy bird! I was in utter shock, leaving me shaking from head to toe! Who could be so sadistic and commit such a horrific crime?! I paused for a moment and had put all the pieces together; the axe, the loan, the houses, the letter... I soon had found out who it was... Tom Nook. I ran as fast I could over to Nook's place, only to find he wasn't at all there. I looked all around the store, just to notice the furniture and items displayed around the store. Looking closely at every one of the items, I came to a conclusion that these were all belongings of my friends! The radio belonged to Teddy, the red armchair was Kiki's and that Doll, it was.... my heart sank. Bunnie's... I stormed out of the store. Over to my girlfriend's house. I was hoping she was still alive. But I came only to find her house had also disappeared. I immediately cried out in tears as I furiously punched my pillow and threw my controller. I couldn't believe what had just happened, Bunnie, who I had grown so fond of and loved so dearly, was too gone... This game had gotten too out of hand. Whoever made this game is truly a terrible person! I blame the developers of this oh so terrifying game. I was completely done with it! I reset the Gamecube, just hoping that everyone would return and all would be normal. I rose from my bed and left my house to find mail awaiting in my mailbox. Afraid of what it may contain, I had to read it. However, opening it deemed it was too late.. it read '"It seems you have caught on with what has been occurring in town. I'm afraid you have outstayed your welcome here. Hope you enjoyed your stay in Hell! Best wishes, Tom Nook" I closed the letter and went inside the house with chills going down my spine. But I knew the worst was yet to come. I heard the door creak open. But considering everyone has disappeared from town, no one was ever invited to come, but I knew who it was... Nook stepped inside with the same axe I delivered to him on the first day. Before I could run up the stairs to the second floor the game had reset itself. The game then came back on screen with my dead girlfriend Bunnie... asking me if I wished to return to Hell and without my approval I was sent back. It was then revealed. My character's dead fossilized body with my mouth wide open and empty black eye sockets were inside a glass case in the museum. At the bottom of the case was my nameplate and was surrounded by all my former neighbors who lived in town... Possibly my worst mistake ever was choosing to live in HELL! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing